Being Daddies
by BaneLupine
Summary: Spoilers for new series all the way through: Eve needs to be protected... from vampires, ghosts and social services? Now parenting classes! Story split! 2 Stories, 1 Gen/ 1 slash. On a break... Cswrk Due In will continue Tue. Partnered with PoetKnowIt.
1. Chapter 1

It was a week after the business with Kirby, Tom and Hal was watching Antique Roadshow, guessing the prices of the items.

"Two thousand." Hal guessed.

"Nah, I saw one of those on last week, it went for no more than five hundred." Tom replied.

Annie sat down between them. "Eve is down or the night now, boys. I am calling a house meeting." She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Tom groaned "I was gonna get tha' right!"

"Eve's infection is finally cleared up but we can't let something like this happen again! Next time the GP might not have an heart attack and the social worker might not get murdered! We need to sort it out. We need her registered at the GP properly!"

"Annie, we aren't the parents. We don't have the paperwork." Hal calmly pointed out.

"When I was out with Eve today, I popped into Barry's Register office and got it. I also got the adoption forms as well." Annie smiled smugly at her preplanning. She pulled them out from an 1980's yellowpages, long dumped down the side of the sofa.

"Annie, we are dead and Tom most likely is without any form of identification on him." Hal reasoned.

"Identification? You mean like ID? I have a birth certiffy thing. McNair made one for me, made me learn how to as well. Dead boring and fiddly but I got the hang of it. Well we did work in places and they went all crazy if you didn't have those sorts of things." Tom rambled.

"Tom, could you make one up for Hal?" Annie asked, grinning.

"Yeah, but I don't see why? Why would he need one?" Tom asked, looking confused.

Hal began to protest " I am not, I repeat not doing it!"

Annie turned to Hal frowning and opened her mouth to retort but Tom beat her to it " Do wha?"

Hal threw an annoyed look at Annie before replying. "She wants you to make me a certificate so I can adopt Eve, with you as my partner." Hal practically spat out the last words.

"Hal, we need to protect Eve. We can't do that if she is sent into care, can we? Besides I already filled in George's half and back dated it." There was a little hitch in her voice as she said George's name.

"Fine." Hal muttered looking away. "How did you get George's signature anyways?"

"I copied it. Back in Bristol sometimes I needed to go shopping for the house, and it was just easier than to ask for the money." Annie answered, her voice faded a bit and her eyes reddened slightly.

Hal was thankful when Tom pulled on his arm, despite 500 years, Hal never could deal with crying women. Tom led him out the room giving Annie sometime alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

This is not mine, unbeta'd and unreviewed yet read by 50 seperate people in 3 hours since being put up. Also it is the easy thing I ever wrote. Hence chapter 2 already written this one with a little slash in.

Tom pulled him up the stairs and into his bedroom, when Hal gathered his senses to firmly pull his arm out of Tom's grip. He stood in the door way watching Tom, fingers twitching from the mess he saw around the room. Tom carefully removed a large chest from under his bed and began routing through it until he pulled out a pair of crumpled pieces of paper. He pulled a pen out as well, to Hal's surprise it was a fountain pen. Tom beckon him towards the windowsill. He walked over trying not to step in the piles of dirty laundry on the floor and ignoring the milk crate filled with sharpened stakes.

On the windowsill was a scrap of paper and two birth certificates, one filled in for a Thomas Andrew McNair and the other left blank. He copied Tom's pose and perched on the windowsill. He watched as Tom picked up the pen and on the scrap of paper write out the upper and lower case alphabet in neat jointed, flowing handwriting. He was amazed that hands that were usually forcing wood stakes into chests of vampires could produce something so neat and perfect.

"Right! What would you like yah name to be?" Tom asked.

"Hal Damien Molony." Hal replied curtly.

"Is tha' your name?" Tom asked, tilting his head slightly.

"For this purpose, it is." Hal said with a slight bite to it.

Tom ducked his head and wrote it out full. "Now! What about date of birth?"

"The nineteenth of March, 1518." Hal deadpanned.

"Nah, they woah accept that! Don't be daft. Better go with 1988." Tom ducked again, carefully writing it out. "Now where?"

"The village of Shantery."

"I doh think tha' still 'bout. How 'bout Sheffield?"

"Sheffield?" He retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine. Oxford, Mr Lar-De-Dah!" He scrawled it down. "Parent 's name and professions."

"Lord John and Marie Molony, Duke and Duchess to His Royal Highness." Hal frowned in rememberence.

"Wot? Really? Cool but no go. Hows 'bout John and Marie Molony, Estate manager and housewife?" Tom looked at Hal expectantly. Hal just gave a stiff nod and Tom wrote it down. Hal took the time to watch Tom, he had such a look of concertration on his face, his brows furrowed and his tongue sticking out. He looked adorable. Hal shook himself mentally after that strange thought. "Just a signature here and here and here and date here." Tom blowed the ink slightly and gave it to Hal to inspect. Hal took the piece and read through trying to spot any errors or mistakes. There was none and it looked exactly like a real one, not that Hal has seen any but it is looks like what he expects one to look like.

"It is not like anyone will know about it. Eve is yours and mine daughter, just on paper you know." Tom told Hal while making their way to Annie to give her the papers. Two things stuck out to Hal, the first that Tom sounded wistful when he said that about Eve being Tom's daughter. Hal saw the pictures of families stuck on Tom's bedroom wall. He couldn't help but wonder how long did Tom want a family for. And that yet again Tom said something that makes him realise, that Tom isn't as stupid as he first seems.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The paper work had been snuck back into the right place by Annie about 2 weeks ago, Eve was registered in the local GP, along with Tom and Hal even though they wouldn't really need a doctor or anything less than a bullet wound. It was an odd day off for both men, the Cafe was being repainted so they were sticking to the Sunday rotar today when around lunch time there was a knock on the door.

Annie was settling Eve down for her post lunch nap, and Hal was setting up his spiral of dominoes so Tom answered the door. "Ello?" Tom asked while wrapping his other hand around the perment stake in his side pocket.

"Morgana Fielding, here. From social services. I am sorry I am so late on the check up but the paperwork seemed to have suddenly appeared in our office one day. I am here about..." She checked her clipboard."Eve Sands?"

Tom turned white for a second before shouting "Hal! Social services is here!" His shouting brought Hal and Annie hurrying to the door. Annie waved her hand in front of the woman eyes who didn't so much as blink.

Annie declared "She can't see me! Invite her in then!"

Tom forced and smile and polite attitude "Please do come in." While gestering with his arm.

The woman gave Tom a werid look as she entered, Hal frowned feeling a pang of dislike towards the obviously nosy woman.

Tom shut the door and made his way to the sofa, Annie pointed Hal towards the sofa as well. Hal gave a shudder and sat down a seat away from Tom. Morgana sat on the single and faced the two boys and Annie, unknowningly with a frown on her ace,

"You see, we are being audited and your names came up. Not just about the paperwork, but well I am sorry to say Barry isn't as liberal as I thought, well two 20 year old gay men adopting a baby girl has some of the more conservative officals up in arms. So I was sent here to, to put it bluntly, find a reason to stop it happening. So since I like my job, I'll be popping in occasionally checking in on you."

Tom looked at her blankly "Err, right."

Hal explained "She mean someone one higher up thinks we shouldn't look after Eve and she was sent here to try to take Eve, from us." Tom had a look of anger on his face but before he could do anything, Hal quickly grabbed Tom's wrist and held it tight. "Don't worry we will get through this. No point going and doing or saying something that will get us in more hot water. Is there anything else?"

All the time there was Annie holding back her screams behind the bar. She was more than angry, the lights began to flicker.

The woman looked around but shook her head. Hal got up and led the woman out the house. He slammed the front door aterwards, in a rare display of anger. "Officals! They took Leo's Pension away! He had to work cutting hair until he was 80! He could have been relaxing somewhere but instead he was giving buzz cuts to asbo's in waiting. They are not beating us this time."


	4. AN 1

Dear Readers.

Just an author's note.

Due to two reviewers requesting completely opposite things, and a personal decision has led me to split my story. I will have both a Gen/friendship fic and a slash fic going at the same time. The story line will obviously vary and be similar at points. I will alternate chapter updates between the two and will give not just fair warning in the title but also the page itself. Such as for title: Chapter 4 (Slash) or Chapter 4 (Gen).

I do need a beta reader... for both halves. I also want to request readers to review and leace some scenes for both story lines. You might get a special mention in the story. Ladies or gents, if you wish to be a past love of these characters or maybe a future love of any character review away. I might just name drop you in.

Bane.


	5. Chapter 4 GenSlash

Chapter 4 (Gen/Slash)

It was slow period in the Cafe, it was a Wednesday afternoon. Hal and Tom was sat in the corner booth drinking cups of tea, watching the only customer of the hour finish up his meal and leave.

"Why do vamps hate me so much? Not you though mate." Tom asked suddenly. Hal looked around making sure no one was about. "Well, there is no easy answer. The most obvious is that your blood is toxic to us."

"I knew tha, but it seem a little daft that years of hatred from the fact that you can't feed off us."

"Imagine if everyone was a wolf. Vampires couldn't feed. Limit the spread, keep the blood supply."

"Now tha' makes sense, I think." Tom cocked his head to one side, Hal wondered if there is a full moon soon, Tom's actions seems more wolfish.

"Yes, you failed to mention that the hate works both ways."

"I jus' hate vamps who feed! Not you though, you don't feed."

"No. The wolf does. Werewolves, how do I put this? Likes to eat us. Being immortal means diease free, ageless flesh."

"Wha?"

"Didn't you know? You wouldn't actually. Not even recruits are told this." Hal explained.

"Why not?" Tom queried.

"Recruits are told they can feed off anyone, anywhere. Telling them that there is people who can transform into a beast that loves to eat them wouldn't exactly encourage them to feed. So instead they are told about the blood and werewolves are part timers, who can live normal lives apart from a night a month." Hal explained.

"We don't though. We can't have normal lives." Tom moaned.

"I know that. Tom would you like to see another reason?'

"See? Sure?" Tom answered.

Hal put his arm on the table in the arm wrestling posistion. "Do you know how excerise works? Muscles tearing and healing stronger." Tom grasped Hal's hand and began trying to force it down. Hal pushed back. Their joined hands remaining in an upright posistion. "Your transformation each month is the same as an extreme workout. You are constantly getting stronger, since you were changed as a young age by the time you are in your mid twenties you will be stronger than most vampires alive. That is in your human form." Hal heaved and pushed Tom's hand smack against the table top. "You are a species that love the taste of us, who is constantly getting stronger than us even as human, who's blood is toxic to us, who can recognise and know about us and spread that as well. We were designed to prey on humans but you, Tom, you were designed to prey on us. That is a secret only the Old Ones know about. Even Eve, the Savior, was born from two wolves."

The Cafe door bell rang, as a builder entered, they released hands and went behind the counter clearing up after theirselves.


	6. Chapter 5 Gen

Beta'd by the lovely, kind, and brilliant PoetKnowIt20, who saved all you from bad spelling, appalling grammar and bad flowing parts! If you don't thank me, thank her!

Hal let out a sigh, his rota was on schedule for once and it was reading time. He recently discovered that the bay windows at the back catch the most beautiful sunset during this time. Grabbing a favourite book from his collection he made his way to the bay window;hoping to occupy the next hour in peace before his routine press ups. 

To his amazement Tom was curled up on the seat already holding his own book. Hal did a double take but the so called 'Neanderthal' was still there and reading Beowulf no less. Tom was so engrossed in his reading that he just carried on while Hal watched him for a bit. Tom flicked the page over; his eyes never leaving the words for a second.

Hal found that he had to amend a couple of previously held-beliefs about the young werewolf and joined him on the window. He began to read his own novel, another classic, to him a contemporary novel but a favourite regardless. He didn't stop reading until the light was too weak for him to read clearly any more. Tom was still engrossed; tilting his book trying to catch more light on it's pages. 

"Tom, you'll end up needing glasses if you continue reading." Hal chides although still bemused by Tom's actions. 

"But I'm a' gud part!" Tom practically whines. 

"You could always come read in my room, the light is better there." Hal suggests. Tom flashed a happy grin at him and nodded. Hal didn't know what possessed him to invite Tom but maybe the literature might shape up his language. 'Honestly, gud?' Hal mutters to himself shaking his head and follows the wolf to his room to carry on reading.


	7. Chapter 5 Slash

They haven't heard a single word back from Morgana for a couple days now so they felt as if they could relax. That was until the post came, dropping off a letter addressed to Mr Molony and McNair causing their worry to flare again. Annie had read the address confused about Molony was until she remembered it was Hal's assumed name. She opened it, curiosity about it's content getting the better of her, to find out it was for parenting classes. Along with a letter informing them they would be attending parenting classing was a letter from Morgana telling them that they should attend. Suggesting rather strongly that it would help their case.

So come Sunday, for better or for worse, they were standing outside Barry's Community Centre. Annie was thankful for the break, as Tom, Hal and Eve went off for the first of their lesson. She decided to use this time to recharge and popped off for some alone time. 

Tom was pushing the walker with Hal taking deep breaths to calm his nerves and in an attempt to stop his fingers from twitching. 

"You'll do fine Hal. No worries mate. If it gets a bit much, pop to the loo. I'll cover for you." Tom says in a hushed voice trying to reassure him. Hal gives him a tight lipped smile, wishing he had the same confidence in himself that Tom always had in him. They reached the front reception where a large woman was sat behind the desk, gave them a smile as they approached. 

"Excuse me, err, where is parentin' class?" Tom asked looking around the large building. 

The woman's smile lowered a bit but she replied politely "Room 6. Straight ahead, 3rd door on your right." 

"Thanks!" Tom called as he hurried off with Hal stalking after him. 

They reached the room which thankfully, for Hal was actually on the right and he felt slightly better over it. They entered the room with one last nervous look at each other; to find out they were the last ones there.

It was filled with 10 people broken down into two pairs of individuals. Some of them appeared to be very young and look as if they should be in an actual class instead of a parenting one. The others looked as if they wandered in off the streets accidentally while intoxicated peering around the room looking a little confused. 

Hal had to resort to breathing through his mouth because at least one smelt like exactly that. He instinctively moved to stand closer to Tom, feeling a bit overwhelmed, only to find Tom has done the same. 

Tom and Hal glowered at the staring occupants of the room, even the little ones who varied in ages stared, as if they perhaps could tell that Hal and Tom were different although not in the same way the adults thought. Eve broke the tension that had gathered in the room as she started crying looking for her lunch. 

Tom moved first, scooping her up in his arms while Hal went through the routine of getting and checking the milk before handing it over. Tom began to feed Eve his attention focused solely on her as she drank from the bottle happily. The room was still silent apart the sweet gurgles of Eve until a very happy middle age woman walked in the room. Hal hated her instantly. 

"Right moms, dads and little ones pull up a chair in a circle. Come on now. My name is Rachel and this is Parenting Class." The now-dubbed Rachel declared to the group looking at them all expectantly. Hal went and fetched them both a chair from the stacks in the corner. The rest of the group avoided him, thankfully, as he would have loathed to have to make any sort of 'small talk'. He managed to get back to Tom without killing anyone. Although Hal wondered if killing them would be actually doing a service to humanity as he surveyed the room. But his efforts would prove futile; they had obviously already bred and he can't imagine Tom would be pleased either. 

Tom was almost finished feeding Eve when he returned. He nodded in acknowledgement to Hal and they both sat down. Everyone else was on the other side of the room apart from the cheery teacher who pulled up a chair to their left. 

"Right! Now we can start! Like I said my name is Rachel. Rigth, let's start with some ice-breakers shall we? We will go anti-clockwise around the room." she instructs the group. 

The first of the older couples introduced themselves "My name is Robert and tis is me girlfriend Sam and the 3 year old is little Andy." 

The next was a young pair of teenagers. "Our names is Marge and Steve and this little one is Princess Beyonce." Hal shuddered internally. 

The next couple, named Russell and Jo, was the pair who smelled as if they bathed in vodka and who had their 4 year old kid, Ben, tied to the chair with a leash of sorts. 

There was another young pair, who Hal barely paid attention to, as they introduced themselves as Simon and Louise. They had a little kid with a less than sane name of Edward Jacob, a name that Hal hoped was really not a product of the current craze about a teenage romance with a glittery vampire. 

The final couple before them was the oldest there. They were at least middle aged. "We are Susan and Marcus Willingham and this is our grandchild, Max Willingham." The man announced looking through his glasses at the bunch, his face with almost disappointed look upon it. 

It was their turn, Hal looked about nervously before standing up and introduced them. His well-spoken English accent contrasting to the previous ones in the room. 

"My name is Hal Molony and my partner is Tom McNair. This is our adopted daughter is Eve Sands." He finishes and sat down fingers drumming nervously against his knees. 

"Right, now that is all done. We can start with the basics."


	8. Chapter 6 Slash

Chapter 6 Slash.

Inspired, beta'd and partnered by the lovely PoetKnowIt20! Seriously any really good bits... Probably hers.

"Let's start with the basics." Rachel announced. Hal was fearing the worse, and he wasn't disappointed. She dug into her bag and pulled out a doll from the bag she brought with her.

"Babies can sense your energies. If you are sad then they can feel that."she said looking around the room seriously. 

The door opens and a familiar woman walks in. "Sorry I'm late but my ex was late for picking my little boy up." she apologises; her face scrunching up displeasure when she mentioned her ex. 

"Oh no problem pull up a chair and join the circle." Rachel started to explain. "Besides, you didn't miss much. Just the introductions and we were just about to begin the basics. My name is Rachel. Yours?" 

"My name is Dawn. My little one is called Greg. He is with his father at the moment." She picked up a chair and placed it next to Tom and sat down. Tom was too busy feeding and attending to Eve to notice the glare sent to her by Hal. She missed it too as her eyes were fixed on Tom like he was a chocolate bar. Hal had to suppress a shudder at that look, which appeared to be in the process of undressing Tom. Imagining what Tom would look like underneath his clothes, feel like, taste like...Hal shook his head and tried to concentrate on what Rachel's was saying. 

"Now remember babies are like dogs." Rachel now held the baby upside down in a appalling display of parenting. 

Hal quickly tuned her out before he performed a service to humanity's gene pool. Before long Tom tugged on his sleeve, evidently Hal had gone to his 'happy place'. Tom passed Eve over and said in a low, hushed voice "We're havin' a break now for 15. Wanna cuppa?" Hal nodded grateful for the offer and Tom said goodbye only to be followed by Dawn. 

Tom was focused on just fixing Hal's usual black with a bit of water tea when Dawn leaned over and pushed her almost fully exposed breasts against his back grabbing a cup for herself. Tom started in surprise and moved away from her and he gave her a nervous grin. "Dawn is it? Doh you work at shops?" 

"Yes on both accounts. So what are you doing here then?" She asked as she piled diabetes's-inducing amounts of sugar into her drink. She stirred it with one of those disposable spoons and licked it clean in a long and suggestive motion or what was meant to suggestive but looked rather like a cat cleaning it's own anus. Tom, however, completely missed her attempt at seduction as he had been checking on Hal and Eve. 

"Me and Hal is here with Eve learning bout how t'be good parents." Tom replied attention still focused mostly on Hal who was rocking Eve gently in his arms with a small endearing smile on his face. 

"Oh is Hal your girlfriend then?" she asked, her voice was cooler now, eyes looking around the room for her competition. 

"Nah, Hal's him." Tom replies bluntly, pointing Hal out who was placing the sleeping Eve in the pram. Hal looked up and gave Tom a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes. 

"Hal is a guy? You are dating a guy? You're gay! I knew something was wrong with you! Oh God! You guys have a daughter? Oh no no no." Her voice was steadily getting louder as her rant went on. Hal looked around as the rest of the group began to stare and hurried over to Tom's side. 

"Madam, I will ask you to please keep your voice down. If you have a problem then please keep it to yourself. Eve is trying to sleep." Hal said politely as he could but failed to prevent the disdain from seeping into his voice. Tom looked between them evidently confused. He couldn't figure out why anything to do with him and Hal was wrong, apart from the obvious fact they were supernatural beings. 

Dawn continued "A problem? My problem is that you are the Devil's spawn and you commit the unnatural!." 

Hal stepped nearer and whispered in a menacing tone "Miss, if you do not leave this instant, I will show you how close to the truth you really are." Dawn froze at the certainty and eerie calm in his voice. Unsettled and conceding defeat, she gave them one last seething, accusing look and hurried out. 

Tom took one look Hal whose whole body was now twitching and his face was contorting with the effort to not hunt her down like an animal. Tom reached out and wordlessly pulled him into a bruising hug. Hal struggled for a bit but Tom held him tight and whispered "Your eyes and fangs, Hal." 

Hal trembled slightly, shutting his eyes tight and tried to calm himself down. He buried his face into Tom's neck and held him back tightly. Tom only let go once he felt the fangs pressing against his shoulder recede. The most of group awkwardly tried to ignore the embracing men in the corner but a couple of them observed the scene, with detachment. 

They de-tangled themselves and grabbing their drinks and made their way back to Eve not making eye contact with any of them. Mr Willingham came up to Hal and squatted down surveying him seriously. 

"You will have problems involving that woman. Her entire family is the local NIMBY's. Here is my card. I'm a lawyer, I think that you might need my services soon." Hal took the gilded card and placed it in a pocket before giving a curt but appreciative nod to man who was making his way back to his wife. 

Rachel walked back in the room and to Hal's horror that the class had not ended, sat down and said. "Now the very basics are done, we can move onto the more advanced basics." 


	9. Chapter 6 Gen

Chapter 6 Gen. Working on the plot line for this... Ideas will be taken into consideration.

Tom smiled during breakfast and ran out the room to get dressed as soon as he wolfed down his breakfast. Hal looked at Anne hoping to receive an explanation but just got a bewildered shrug in response from the ghost as she carried on feeding Eve her breakfast. Hal finished reading his paper and went to wash his coffee cup, only just missing a collision, with a manically grinning Tom who rushed outside. 

Hal began washing up, singing softly and definitely NOT dancing when he spotted Tom in the garden with a shovel. A dangerous combination at the best of times. Hal watched for a couple of seconds before his OCD made him focus on lining up the cutlery neatly one by one and in category. By the time he had finished washing, drying and putting away, Tom was surrounded by huge piles of dirt. 

Hal's curiosity had now reached it's peak and so putting away the marigolds and the apron (in the correct place), he walked outside. 

"Tom! What are you doing?" Hal asked in slight trepidation, walking towards him. 

"Today's the day! I'm buildin' me pool! I wait'd for the weather to clear up, and the weather bloke said it will be sunny so I thought I get the hole dug. Wanna help?" Tom shouts happily; practically jumping up and down like an excited pup. 

Hal stared at the mud and goodness knows what else covered werewolf in horror. Tom however was grinning broadly at him and oblivious to his current state. Hal raised an eyebrow pointedly at him to display his displeasure and left. 

Hal spent the morning doing his rota and taking over some of Tom's shifts in order to encourage the wolf not to ask him to help out again. 

Annie got his attention about lunchtime, giving his a plate of cheese sandwiches and a flask of tea. 

"Give these to Tom please? He needs to eat." She asked brandishing the plate at Hal expectantly. 

"You want him digging up the garden?" Hal replied wondering how much energy the plate would give the already animated wolf currently making a crater in their garden. 

"I know it is an eyesore but he is safe and I can keep an eye on him." Annie explained her maternal side coming through. 

Hal nodded and took the food to Tom who had now dug out a 8 ft by 6ft hole about a foot deep; which if Hal was honest was quite impressive. Tom looked more made out of mud than flesh but he still had his manic grin on his face. Hal gave him the plate which was again wolfed down in a matter of seconds. Like watching a snake swallow it's meal, except messier. Tom once again asked Hal if he wanted to help but Hal shook his head and went back to the saftey of the indoors where their was no mud. 

It was about 3 hours later when he heard the first thunderclap. Hal looked through the window only to see it was pouring with rain. He shuddered at the realisation that Tom was still outside. Hal pulled on a waterproof jacket and went to drag the silly man back inside. Hal got to the hole where Tom still digged away. 

"I can't stop now! I'm only a foot away from being finished." Tom called to Hal. 

"It is pouring down with rain, Tom. Now come on! Inside! If you get ill, I'll hear no end of it from Annie." Hal pleaded; he hated the wet. 

"I jus' wanna finish it. I'm so close now. I can almost see it. It'll be lovely jus' like on my pic's. Every 'ome I saw hadda pool on the back. This is my 'ome so this is guna be me pool." Tom explained, displaying his simple, yet sweet and endearing logic. Hal felt his resolve buckle under such a pure intention. 

"Oh for Heaven's sake. Pass me a shovel, will you Tom?" Tom passed him a shovel and with that Hal climbed into the future pool and started to dig; ignoring the ominous clap of thunder above them. 

Annie screeched when they finally finished and came in. Both of them soaking wet and covered in mud staining the carpet. Hal's curls were flattened down to his skull and Tom was wearing mud like war paint coating his skin completely. 

They both gave her a tired smile and head to the bathrooms to clean up. Annie recovered enough to call after them in a small voice. 

"Want a cup of tea?" The roaring laughter from both of them was enough to set her off giggling 


	10. Chapter 7 Slash

Chapter 7 Slash

Oh thank you: Himekun for your reviews they do cheer me up some. Also AmyLisa thanks for the review. I don't like asking for reviews but please? :3 Tom plushies for you if you do. They go rawr when poked.

The bible quote used is sadly true (1 Corinthians 6:9-10 INV). Oh and I am not saying that all religious people are like this. A friend of mine is a Catholith raised Christian and she is Bi. This is simply something that happened to me once. I, oddly despite being Pagan, love reading religious literature. I accept copies of Watchtowers etc. Part of this was written a week before the rest... Once again PoetKnowIt20 manages to disprove the saying you can't shine sh*t.

It was a day before their next parenting class and the weekly shop was due. However because of the woman who clearly had a problem with them worked at their regular shop, Annie sent Hal and Tom into Barry's High street instead. They were almost finished and Eve's pushchair was stocked full with the shopping. Hal and Tom were walking back in companionable silence, just enjoying the day and each other's company.

A man on the corner dressed in a battered suit, holding a sign saying 'The End is Near.' began loudly proclaiming. 

"As I walk through the valley of the Dead I shall fear no evil." Hal's steps began to falter and slow down. He looked trembled slightly and caught Tom's attention; now watching Hal in concern. When Hal began to shake noticeably Tom reacted quickly by grabbing hold of the pram with one hand and grabbing hold of Hal's hand with the other. He gripped him tightly and began leading them as way from the man. However the street was small and the heavy flow of traffic meant that Tom was forced to practically drag the shaking Hal past the man.

The man spotted them as they walked by and went to offer them some of his literature but noticed their joined hands. His eyes became comically wide and practically snarled at them.

"You and all your sort are going to burn in Hell! Do you not know that the wicked will not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived: Neither the sexually immoral nor idolaters nor adulterers nor male prostitutes nor homosexual offenders nor thieves nor the greedy nor drunkards nor slanderers nor swindlers will inherit the kingdom of God! You will never be saved!" 

Tom sped up desperate to get past him but still caught the last words as they hurried home. When they got home Hal had stopped shaking but was still clearly affected staggering off to his room. Tom was too busy sorting out the shopping and Eve to follow him immediately but the moment he was free he bounded up the stairs to knock on the door. Hal called him in in a somewhat weary voice. 

"Tom, sorry about today. Despite being an Old One, scripture can still affect me at times. Thank you for getting me passed it." he says gratefully. 

"No, problem mate. Glad you're alrite." Tom replies awkwardly scratching the back of his head and shuffling his feet. 

"What is it, Tom?" Hal asks clearly reading Tom's discomfort. 

"Hal? You know the commandments and all that stuff? You know God?" Tom rushes out in one breath, nervously. 

"Not personally Tom but go on." Hal says giving the werewolf a curious sardonic look. 

"You know where it say thou shalt not kill? Does vamps count?" Tom asked tilting his head slightly and eyes staring worriedly. 

"You mean you are worried about your soul?" Hal asked, looking at him in disbelief. 

"Yeah, I mean I killed about a hundred vamps but they were all bad people. Does that make me bad an all?" Tom asked, looking at the floor as if he was ashamed of himself. 

"Tom you could never be bad, you just don't have it in you." Hal gave him an amused smile knowing it was nothing but the truth. Tom was pure as they could be; he had never known him to have an ill intention towards anyone except those who hurt other people. Tom blushes and practically flees the room. 

Later that night, Hal went to get a drink from the kitchen, he passes Tom's room and hears Tom praying in a low voice. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it. So he stops outside his door and listens intently. 

"Dear God, I know ya probably busy and all of tha'. And I doh like askin' for stuff off ya since me dad always said to be thankul' for wha' ya get in life. I was jus' wonderin' if you could make life a bit easier for us. 'Specially Hal. He might not have bin a gud person before but he is a gud person now! He is me best mate, well you would know that already but he needs a lil' bit of a break. Thanks for everythin' though and look after me dad up there. Thanks alot. Amen." Tom prayed earnestly; eyes closed tightly and palms pressed together. 

Hal backed away from the door after hearing Tom move off the floor about to get into bed. He forgot about his drink and went back to his room with a weird swirling sensation in his stomach from what he had just heard. His body was warm and his mind raced from what Tom had just said. Such a sweet and sincere prayer just for him. He doesn't ever remember a time when someone had prayed for him, apart from a desperate attempt for him not to kill them. 


	11. Chapter 7 Gen

Finished by PoetKnowIt20… Ideas will be gladly used.

Chapter 7 Gen.

It wasn't until the weather cleared up a week later; Annie let the boys even think about working on the pool. Last thing she needed was a pair of ill supernaturals on top of a grisly Eve. But since then it had been quite a spot of sunshine so she finally gave into Tom's pleading puppy dog eyes and nodded her consent, she was sick of saying no to that face. It was literally like kicking a puppy. To her surprise Hal also followed Tom outside.

Tom paced around the hole, hands on hips, judging it and deciding on their next course of action. Hal just stood watching him somewhat like a mournful statue. Tom looked at Hal squinting in the sunlight and said "We'll have to go to 'Omebase." Hal nodded in agreement and after a 15 minute drive they were outside the DIY shop.

Hal took the trolley and they made their way inside. Tom led the way into the isles scanning the shelves for things he needed until out of one his pockets he took out a notepad. This immediately caught Hal's interest and he sped up to walk beside Tom whilst trying to peer at his hand.

"What is that?" Hal asked, trying to look at the notepad over Tom's shoulder. Tom showed Hal is sketchings of the pool. Hal looked at the sketches, finding it immensely hard not to be impressed. They were rather good and Tom's cursive flowing handwriting was jotted around denoting ideas and displaying depths.

"I was thinkin' tha' we could have a cemented outline and embedded tiles. I dug the hole out next to the waterline so fixing up the drainin' shouldn't take too long." Tom explained pointing at various points of his sketch.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Hal asked, impressed at the amount of pre-planning involved.

"Errr, a while back really. It was somethin' gud and fun to think about, really." Tom shrugged looking away in embarrassment and anxiousness. He pulled some tubing from a nearby shelf and threw it in the trolley. Hal followed dutifully after him.

"I have a question for ya, why are you helpin' me? You don't like to be dirty." Tom asked studying Hal's face.

Hal sighed a little before answering. "It helps. That night I had the best night sleep I ever had for years. I didn't dream of death and torture. I was simply just too tired. It was a welcomed break for me."

Tom watched Hal for a few more moments and then his face broke into a broad grin.

"Well Hal, your guna hav anutha gud nite's sleep t'nite!" he said smiling even broader, causing Hal to break into a small one of his own and they continued down the aisles with Tom loading the trolley and Hal organising it into categories.


End file.
